


Pillow talk

by witchcraft97



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchcraft97/pseuds/witchcraft97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're exactly the same in bed as everywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> Post-coital thief banter is my weakness. Inspired by scenes from Bridget Jones' Diary. Also caller ID doesn't exist because of reasons.

“You know, I’m pretty sure that thing you just did is illegal in 7 countries.”

Bakura chuckled, arms still wound tight around the thief on top of him, “Well of course. How do you think I learned it?”

“You’re a bad, bad man.” Marik lowered his head to capture Bakura’s already rosy lips in another bruising kiss.

“You love me.” Bakura muttered, grinning wickedly into the kiss.

Marik scoffed, “Ra only knows why.”

“Watch it Ishtar, or I’ll do that thing to you again.”

Marik gasped, laughing, as Bakura nipped playfully at him. “Please do.”

They were in bed, very much post-coital, with Bakura on his back and Marik still laying flush on top of him. Both were deliciously content – Bakura’s fingertips tracing up and down Marik’s spine, Marik grazing lips and teeth over Bakura’s neck, jaw and mouth – heavy and happy to be with one another. Bakura’s mane of white hair was even wilder than usual, fanned out around him on the pillow, while Marik’s golden strands fell softly around his face. They radiated an aura satisfaction and deep attraction, unable to keep their hands or eyes off one another.

Just then Marik’s phone on the bedside table gave a shrill ring. Marik looked up.

“Urgh don’t answer it.” Bakura groaned, burying his nose in Marik’s neck.

Marik laughed, “But it could be important.”

“It’ll just be Ryou, asking when we’ll be there for dinner.” Bakura grumbled, words muffled by the way he was mouthing at Marik’s skin, attempting to keep him in place by grabbing his ass.

“Then I’ll teach him for phoning us with stupid questions.”

Marik extricated himself from Bakura’s grabby hands, leaning over to pick up the ringing phone without fully moving off Bakura’s body. Marik’s awkward lean dug an elbow into Bakura’s ribs and he gave an irritated huff.

Ignoring him, Marik brought the phone to his ear, “Marik Ishtar, wanton sex god with a very bad man between his thighs.”

Bakura sniggered and Marik caught his eye with a smirk. A moment later his smile faded in horror.

“…Ishizu!”

Bakura exploded with laughter as Marik’s face turned beet red.

“Shut up!” Marik hissed as Bakura howled, “…What? No sister I…what I meant was…no no not at all…”

He slid off Bakura’s body, clutching the sheet around his waist as if his sister could somehow see them through the phone, as if it somehow made what he just said better. Bakura instantly curled up, clutching his stomach and cackling.

“Yes…yes Ishizu I’ll see you at the weekend…ok…ok…you too…bye.”

“So,” Bakura choked down his laughter, propping himself up on one elbow, “how’s your sister?”

“I’m going to kill you.” Marik growled, discarding the phone and pouncing. Bakura’s delighted laughter resumed as they tumbled under the sheets again.


End file.
